


Art In Love

by XxSei_chanxX



Series: AoKaga Collection [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, AoKaga being dorks, Comiket, F/M, FanFiction.Net, Hetero, Kagami is doujinka ?, M/M, Momoi and Riko is yaoi fangirl, Yaoi, ao3 - Freeform, aokaga - Freeform, aomine is mangaka and doujinka too, deviantART, fudanshi, fujoshi, in love via online, midotaka - Freeform, yaoi doujinka
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSei_chanxX/pseuds/XxSei_chanxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siapa bilang jatuh cinta hanya lewat tatap muka? Kagami Taiga, ace tim basket SEIRIN yang terkenal sebagai majitenshi ternyata seorang doujinka ! Dan siapakah yang mengirim PM ke akun deviantartnya ? Oh tidak ! Itu adalah mangaka yaoi terkenal, Aoki-san ! Dan katanya Aoki-san ngefans dengannya ! Wtf!<br/>Awalnya hanya melalui PM, lalu komen deviant satu sama lain, membahas doujin dan manga yaoi bagus dan terbaru, fanfiksi dari fandom tertentu, perang OTP . Tak ada yang menyangka kalau dua pribadi yang saling berbagi euforia pertandingan dan jiwa kompetisi, telah dekat dengan cara yang paling tak terduga. Peribahasa ' Don't judge the book from its cover' memang benar.- An AoKaga Fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N . MHUAHAHAHA! Dan saya menulis fic yang sekali lagi mempendingkan ficku yang lain.
> 
> Sori kalau fic ini berantakan, plinplan, dan gaje. Akhir-akhir ini IQ saya mulai menurun, jadi kualitas tulisan pun memburuk. Ya, karena AoKaga adalah OTP saya, malah saya ikut berkontribusi sekalipun yang jadi malah rubbish seperti ini.
> 
> Rencananya sih saya akan selesaikan sampai akhir AoKaga Day. Atau ultah bang ireng ( mine) . Dan seiring update muncul dan muncul, saya akan revisi ulang fic ini. Atau ada yang bersedia menjadi betaread saya dalam fic ini ? Suatu kehormatan bila seperti demikian.
> 
> Saya sadar ada istilah yang mungkin asing ditelinga para readers sekalian, maka saya dengan senang hati menerima PM anda ttg apa yg tidak anda mengerti. Maka saya akan menjawabnya :v
> 
> Semua circle yang sayasebutkan selain penname aokaga itu asli. Ada yang KHR, EYD21, YGO, dan AoKaga sendiri :v . Apa ada yang ngefasn juga dengan mereka ?
> 
> Btw, saya mohon maaf bila ada elemen-elemen atau topik didalam fic ini yang menyinggung perasaan anda sekalian. Rencananya sih saya mau pakai cerita karangan atau yang disamar-samarkan dikit. Tapi yang terlintas malah Sasunaru dan Byaichi. Maka saya pilih Sasunaru deh, karena lebih kuat buktinya :v . Bukan berarti ByaIchi kurang canon.
> 
> Sampai jumpa !
> 
> XxSei-chanxX

**Art in Love**

**Another Fanfiction of XxSei-chanxX**

* * *

_**Chapter 1** _

* * *

Ada yang bilang kalau cinta hanya muncul melalui proses tatap muka. Dan perasaan tumbuh saat seseorang mengalami kontak fisik ringan, ketertarikan akan sifat, dan yang lainnya.

Tapi, pemuda berambut merah-hitam itu mengalahkan segalanya. Melepaskan diri dari bundari teori–

" Kagami-kun"

" ... WHOAAAAA!  _Kuroko-teme_!?"

.. ya, seperti yang kukatakan, pemuda bernama Kagami Taiga adalah orang yang mematahkan jembatan–

"  _ITTE_  ! Maumu apa sih, Kuroko!?"

" Kagami-kun, ini masih jam pelajaran. Tolong simpan ponselmu."

... sudahlah, abaikan saja monolognya daripada diinterupsi melulu.

Pemuda yang 'dibuli terselubung' oleh pemuda berambut baby-blue itu masih berkutat dengan layar androidnya. Menggeser kursor touchpadnya menuju halaman terbawah , membaca tiap konten yang disuguhkan oleh aplikasi browsernya.

Sesekali dia melirik kedepan kelas, dan memang hokinya atau apa, gurunya tidak pernah memarahinya. Melihat kebelakang saja tidak. Sang sensei hanya sibuk menulis ulang apa yang ada dibuku paketnya, padahal setiap murid memiliki buku yang seragam. Ada-ada saja.

Dan apakah yang membuat Kagami si gila basket tiba-tiba kerasukan virus Google Chrome ? Tidak mengindahkan sahabatnya yang tertular yandere oleh kekasih sadisnya ? Yah, biarkan saja Kagami tidak tahu. Karena timeline ini Kagami belum tanding di Winter Cup.

Abaikan.

Konten bergambar terus mengerayangi mata crimsonnya. Saat dia menemukan konten yang menarik, dia akan menulis komentar dan mengklik fitur 'favorite'. Jika dia menemukan konten lucu, dia akan mengelompokkannya ke kategori meme comic atau spoof. Dan jika dia menenmukan konten yang steamy, dia akan memasukkannya ke R-18 YAOI Only.

Ya, benar. Seorang Kagami taiga yang tampak tidak menyukai apapun selain basket dan makanan, yang dikenal sebagai maji tenshi, tenyata tidak sepolos apa yang dibuktikan oleh survei(?), yaitu hobi browsing yaoi, a.k.a fudanshi.

Heran ? Memang patut membuat siapapun terkejut. Terutama bila ada yang tahu kalau pemuda bertinggi 190 cm ini memiliki hobi sampingan selain nge-browsing konten yaoi. Tidak hanya bertalenta di bidang basket dan memasak, Kagami juga lihai dalam gambar menggambar. Hanya saja disetiap pelajaran seni, dia memang selalu pura-pura sakit perut dengan alasan alergi cat air atau arang sketsa. Kenapa ? Sudah jelas karena dia tak ada yang tahu bakatnya itu, yang akan nge-lead ke kerja 'sampingan'nya.

Betewe tentang 'kerja sampingan',

" Na, Kuroko. Katanya besok libur ya ?", tanya Kagami ke sobatnya itu.

Si kuroko hanya menatapnya lama. Berkedip-kedip. Menggosok mata (?).

" ... iya."

" Latihannya juga diliburkan ?"

" ... kata Hyuuga-senpai sih iya. Kenapa ?"

 _YESSS_ , gumam Kagami dalam hati.

Kuroko, yang masih melototi sahabatnya dari belakang sambil menulis catatan ( yang entah bagaimana caranya dia melihat papan tulis da kagami sekaligus, tanyakam pada rumput yang bergoyang), menyeringit . Sepertinya gumaman Kagami terlalu keras sampai masuk ketelinga sixthman SEIRIN.

***BUAKK***

" Gah ! Apaan sih kamu Kuroko ?" , pekik Kagami pelan dengan persimpangan diatas kepalanya.

Yang diteriaki tidak gentar. Bahkan tampak sekali eatmosfer gelap gempita dan 'tidak percaya' yang mengelubunginya.

" ... Siapa kamu dan apa yang kamu lakukan pada Kagami-kun ..."

" HAA ? Maksudmu apa Kuroko ?"

" ... seorang Kagami Taiga si Basuke-baka tidak mungkin menantikan liburan... jadi ka–"

" Whoaa-aa ! Tu-tunggu dulu . Gak perlu bilang basuke-baka juga kali ! Aku malah lebih normal dibanding kalian, Kiseki no Sedai"

"  _Bakagami_. Midorima malah lebih normal darimu. Mau kau kategorikan apa apetit mega _-ultra-jumbo-ultra-marvelous-exotic-beautiful-gigantic_ mu itu ?"

" Haa? Apa hubungan tiga kata anehmu itu Kuroko? Jangan merangkai bahsa inggris yang gak tepat grammar begitu !?"

"... aku menolak untuk mendengarnya dari amerikanes yang mendapatkan nilai 41 dalam pelajaran bahasa inggris. Kau membuatku tertawa, Kagami-kun"

"  _K-kuroko-teme_..."

***JEDUAKKKHHH***

Dan sebuah penghapus papan tulis melesat indah ke mulut Kagami.

" JANGAN MENGOBROL DALAM PELAJARAN, KAGAMI TAIGA!"

* * *

 

Latihan basket pun berakhir dan para anggota klub basket, terutama tim regular sedang berganti pakaian sambil ngerumpi (ala pria sejati). Topik Kagami yang tiba-tiba senang tidak latihan pun masih menjadi misteri yang tak terpecahkan. Entah apa karena Kuroko lupa atau sudah gak mood membahasnya. Kagami hanya cuek-cuek saja, dan menjawab seadanya kalau ditanya para senpainya.

Tiba-tiba, sekelebat (?) Aida Riko masuk ke ruang ganti. Untung saja semua anggota sudah berpakaian dan hendak beranjak pulang.

Kalau Riko datang membawa papan grafik hasil latihan atau porsi latihan sih oke. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya membuat semua anggota merinding.

Aida Riko melompat-lompat dengan pipi kemerahan, dan ponsel ditangan.

Hyuuga menelan ludah. Kiyoshi hanya tersenyum seperti biasa. Koganei dan Tsuchida merasakan firasat buruk. Ichinen trio udah pulang duluan karena menumpuknya PR . Kagami dan Kuroko masing-masing duduk di bench sambil merajangi keypad android mereka (kalau Kuroko sih flip-phone ).

" Hehm hemm~"

sudah horror.

Kuroko, yang mulai berani, menoleh ke arah Riko dan membuka mulutnya,

" Ada apa,  _kantoku_?"

Muka riko makin berseri.

Seisi senpai-senpai menelan ludah. Kagami masih asik deviant-an.

" Ehehe ~ Aku mau tanya. Apa ada diantara kalian yang hobi baca atau koleksi doujin ?"

Reaksi setiap makhluk diruangan itu berbeda-beda.

Hyuuga menelan ludah, takut ketahuan kalau dia ngoleksi doujin yaoi Sengoku Basara , Koganei membuang muka takut ketahuan seperti Hyuuga ( Cuma dia koleksi hentai atau hetero), Tsuchida memerah karena ngak nyangka Riko akan bertanya begitu. Kuroko masih pokerface. Riko makin berseri, merasa insting perempuannya mendeteksi 'teman'.

Ekspresi Kagami yang paling epik dan tidak diduga.

Pucat.

Ya, Kagami pucat pasi. Bercampur aduk dengan kebimbangan.

'  _Waduhh. Nih kantoku maksudnya apa sih nanya begituan ? Apa dia fujo ? atau avid reader ? atau dia mau membuat kami mengaku dan menyita doujin ? ATAU !? Dia udah tahu pen name gue di Comiket ?'_ , pikir Kagami kalang kabut.

 _Yeah_ , sebuah kenyataan tak terduga lagi tentang Kagami .

Lebih baik kita skip perkenalan Kagami dan balik kecerita.

" Me-me-memangnya ke-ke-k-kenapa,  _kantoku_  ...?" , kicau Koganei gugup.

Riko masih tersenyum. Dan makin cerah. Cerah.

" Ehehe~ Mungkin diantara kalian yang hobi , pasti tahu kalau comiket akan diadakan seminggu lagi . Dan aku gak enakan kalau pergi sendiri. Apa ada yang mau nemanin aku ?", ajaknya melas.

Tsuchida dan Hyuuga blushing.

" E-e-e.. memangnya  _kantoku_  mencari doujin apa ?" ,tanya Hyuga . Mukanya kacau. Sebisa mungkin dia ingin tampak tegas dan normal,tapi ketakutannya akan rahasia 'kecil'nya terbongkar dan wajah memelas Riko membuatnya merinding.

Riko ber- _tehee-tehee_  lagi. Membuat beberapa orang-orang cemas menelan ludah untuk keberapa kalinya.

Kagami memiliki firasat buruk akan hal ini.

Riko menyentuh ujung bibirnya dengan telunjuknya, membuat gestur mengingat-ingat.

" Ehm ... pokoknya circlenya negahyst, rapan ,mad driver, m.C7, Okada zari, 7 Men zzipppo, dan Oniyuri ..."

Dialam bawah sadar Kagami, dia menari-nari lega.

"–dan tiger10"

 _ **SHIT**_ , celetuk Kagami dalam hati.

Seisi ruangan sweatdrop. Kenapa? Karena semua circle yang disebutkan Riko adalah doujinka yaoi semua. Kenapa anggota seirin baik het maupun yaoi tahu ? Sudah jelas. Lihat saja siapa kantokunya.

Dan satu-satunya yang tidak sweatdrop adalah Duo ichinen Kagami dan Kuroko.

Kuroko kesal karena circle favoritnya tidak disebutkan (niatnya mau ngebeng /titip doujin). Dan Kagami .. ya, kagami berekspresi seperti yang beberapa menit yang lalu. Syok.

 _' HOLY MOTHER OF BANANAS ! Itu sih pen name gue !'_ , mukanya pucat.

Riko, yang terbangun dari imajinasi 801-nya, menangkap ekspresi Kagami dan bertanya,

" Kenapa,Kagami-kun ?"

Kagami kalang kabut bukan main.

" E-e-e ... ngak ."

Dan selang beberapa detik kemudian ,pembicaraan kembali ke siapa yang rela mengantar Riko ke Ikebukuro buat belanja doujin pas fair. Hyuuga pun terpilih dnegan dalih ingin mencari doujin bertemakan 'timetravel' humor dan 'gag'. Dan pembaca pun tahu kalau itu cuma cover. Riko senang bukan main karena bisa bareng teman terdekatnya, sambil menyembunyikan seringai seram dibalik lengan yang menutupi bibirnya.  _Semoga Kami-sama menyertaimu, nak Hyuuga._

Ketika jam mulai menunjukkan jam 8 malam, semuanya pun bubar dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Kagami menghela nafasnya, ponsel masih ditangannya.

'  _hari ini terlalu banyak kegilaan. Moga aja kantoku ngak sadar kala aku tiger10... bukannya aku ngak bangga karyaku disukai Tapi kalau fansnya kantoku musti gimana coba ? '_

Sekali lagi menghel nafas, ia tadahkan kepalanya, bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di padang biru tua menghujani retinanya.

'  _sepertinya aku harus minta tolong orang buat ngantar doujinku lagi.'_

* * *

Tidak seperti murid teladan lainnya sejenis Midorima, teman kita yang ada di paragraf diatas masih berkutat dengan serangkaian jpeg dan png yang lalu lalang di jendela browsernya.

 _Toh besok juga libur_ , pikirnya.

Tab pertama buka deviantart. Tabu kedua photobucket. Tab ketiga pixiv. Tag keempat tumblr. Tag kelima LiveJournal.

Yeah, malam itu Kagami  **sangat sibuk**.

Seluruh panel doujinnya sudah selesai dan tinggal discan dan dicetak. Covernya sudah selesai via paint tool sai dan photoshop c26 sudah selesai dua hari lalu. Satu persatu dia masukkan lembaran manuskrip itu ke scannernya dengan hati-hati. Setelah selesai discan, dia simpan hasil scannya itu ke flashdrivenya, dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan panel-panel lainnya. Setelah semuanyasudah siip, termausk  _atogaki_ -nya, dieject flashdrivenya itu dan disimpan di laci. Lembar-lembar manuskrip yang berserakan disusunnya rapi di laci paling bawah, setlah dimasukin berfolder tentunya biar gampang disortir. Setelah yakin semua potongan sisa screen tone dan drawing pen, copic marker, sharpie, dll tidak berserakan lagi, dia pun mevacuum cleankan lantai dan kembali ke browser.

Walaupun enggan, dia merasa bangga dengan jumlah page view di akun deviant-nya. Tidaklah gampang untuk mencapai jumpai 10 juta hanya dalam 5 bulan. Sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak begitu minat memamerkan karyanya di internet, menganggap karyanya masih jelek dan tidak memuaskan. Tapi tiba-tiba banyak yang berkomentar positif setiap fanart yang digambarnya. Dari gambar surreal dan doodle ala  _piccolokun_ , menjadi doujinka epik dan terpopuler di daftar penjualan terlaris Comiket setiap bulannya.

Dia menjadi doujinka pun karena merasa kurang puas dengan ending anime yang PHP seperti naruto, yang bertebaran hint canonical Sasunarusasunya lalu malah ditampar dengan chapter 700. Sejak saat itu dia membeli doujin OTPnya itu di Shibuya mandarake. Dan sudah pasti dia memilih doujin yang artworknya keren dan ceritanya masuk akal. Yah, yang namanya beli komik atau doujin pasti ada bungkusan plastiknya, membuat pembaca tidak bisa mengetahui isinya dan tahu-tahunya malah kecewa dengan betapa OOCnya isi doujin itu, de es be. Kalau yang beli cewek sih oke, tapi Kagami itu pria tinggi bertampang ikemen-wild yang meneriakkan aura ' pria tulen'. Menghadap wajah kasir aja serasa membuang harga diri. Kesanya pas pulangnya mendapati doujin yang rubish, tidak sebagus covernya. _Eingg ing eeengg~_

Sejak sat itu, Kagami trauma dan memutuskan untuk membuat doujin yang lebih baik dan keren. Motifnya memang agak menyimpang dan tidak patut untuk dipuji, tapi setidaknya dia bisa lah.

" Eh ? Ada yang ngirim note ?" , gumamnyapelan.

Jemari nya menggulir keatas, membuka jendela inboxnya. Sebuah pesan pribadi dari user menyambutnya.

Alis cabangnya terangkat sempurna.

'  _ **yo, tiger10 !**_

_**Aku ada beli semua doujinmu. Menurutku sih .. gimana ya . Aku suka sudut pandangmu, dan menurutku ending Naruto memang menyebalkan. Ayooolaaakhhh ! Chapter 590an sudah menebarkan hint nya ! Bahkan episode kedua animenya , episode pertama shippuden sudah jelas sekali ! Ketika chapter 700 tiba di JUMP, jujur saja ya, aku melemparnya kejendela sampai ditegur kasir! Lol.** _

_**Btw, salam kenal** _ _._^_

_**Fansmu,** _

_**Orenokaterunowaoredake-kun.'** _

Kagami bingung akan berekspresi gimana.

Pertama, sekalipun ada banyak sekali fans doujinnya, ada yang suka mengirim komentar atau note flame, entah tentang pendapat sebelah pihak mereka tentang Narusaku, SasuSaku, atau Naruhina mereka,dan menganggap argumennya menghina secara langsung OTP mereka. Kagami tak pernah meladeninya, dan langsung memblokir user yang menflamenya itu agar tenang saat menggambar sekuel-sekual doujinnya. Buat apa meladeni flamer , dia toh hanya mencurahkan sudut pandangnya, dia tidak meminta pujian atau aplaus. Apa salahnya sharing ?

Dan user bernama panjang ini memujinya. Bahkan ikut menguatkan argumennya.

' Tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku kenal username ini .. dimana ya ...ahm sudahlah. Aku balas saja inboxnya'

'  _ **yo juga, tuan username panjang,**_

_**Semua !? Bahkan selain doujin sasunaruku ? Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa ... rasanya senang sekali ada yang bersedia membaca doujinku sampai membeli 'semua'nya.** _

_**Sejujurnya aku sedikit terkejut. Sebesar apapun fanbase Sasunaru, tidak banyak yang ikut mengiyakan ide doujinku, atau hint kanonikal manga maupun animenya. Aku ucapkan terima kasih.** _

_**Teman sesama shippermu,** _

_**Tiger10'** _

Setelah mengirim pesan balasan, ia pun mengambil jus kotak diatas mejanya. Menunggu balasan, dia pun mengklik halaman user bernama panjang itu.

Dan dia menjatuhkan jusnya.

Diatas username yang panjang itu, tertuis pen name yang sangat dikenalnya.

**Aoki hyo-sama.**

Salah satu mangaka yaoi paling populer di CIEL. Mangaka yaoi pertama yang rumorna mendapatkan cetakan ulang dua kali sejak dipasarkan selama satu bulan . Mahakaryanya sampai disebut limited edition.

Matanya melebar. Dengan muka  _'unbelieveable'_  yang sudah berapa kali dipasangnya hari ini, menggulir halaman terbawah.

Dan jika pen name itu mengejutkannya, maka deskripsinya membuatnya jantungan.

Di kolom artist yang menginspirasi, tertulis pen namenya. HANYA PEN NAME-NYA !

Dan Kagami pun pingsan ditempat.

 

 

 

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.N : Maaf karena telat update. Dikarenakan keyboard laptop saya yang mulai bullshit, chapter ini ditunda waktu terbitnya. Sebenarnya sih bkan cuma laptop yang bermasalah , karena penerimaan mahasiswa baru, dan saya baru ditugaskan ngajar anak semester 1 di tempat baru ( yeah, saya dipecat dari kampus lama karena kabar ttg saya diusir dari rumah tersebar … hadohh .. ) , saya keliling nyari info buku dan ebook bagus buat dijadiin modul yang berakhir dengan nihil, hanya data ini data itu dan voila! Jadilah modul sendiri dengan laptop temen. Ketika udah sadar tanggal berapa , saya malah kaget…. Ditambah writer block .. yeah, writer block …  
> Sekali lagi maaf … Dan sebagai gantinya, saya persembahkan fic ini … dan sekali lagi lagi , saya membutuhkan seseorang yang berbaik hati untuk membeta readkan fic abal ini .. yeah …

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak malam itu, Kagami senangnya bukan kepalang. Mangaka favoritnya, Aoki Hyo-sensei terus bertukar kata via inbox dengannya. Dari solidaritas OTP,  review doujin , fair, survei manga terpopuler, dll. Tentunya, Kagami tetap netral dan gak fanboying seperti fans-fans lain yang lagi berhadapan dengan idolanya. _Kalau iya, sudah pasti Aoki-sensei akan minder_ , pikirnya.

Dan inilah contoh percakapan mereka,

_‘ yo, ZeroTaiga-kun !_

_Gimana kabarmu, bro ? Disini panas banget !_

_Btw, kapan sekuel ‘ Anata wa Doko ni mo nai ?’ .. katamu kemarin  . Tapi kok gue gak denger infonya di Mandarake ya ? Lu bual ya ? Lol~_

Hingga ke topik yang gaje ...

 

_‘ ...Udah denger soal Haruki-sensei gak ? Sumfah ! Rumor tentang kalau dia ngelakuin apa aja buat nemu inspirasiitu nyata ! Kemarin asisten gue datang dengan muka pucat. Pas yang lain nanyain, ternyata oh ternyata .. Haruki-sensei itu kabur ke Kyoto buat belajar memahat !?  \\(O÷O”) /~~~ buat apa coba!? Buat mencoba mengggambar figur dari berbagai sisi !! ( O_O”a) Ekstrim banget gak ?? Gue aja natural gitu ... yah, tapi itu juga menjelaskan kenapa artworknya rapi dan realistik posenya ... salut gue, dalam pengertian ‘berbeda’ ..._

_Sobatmu, Orenokaterunowaoredake-kun’_

‘ Aa, makhluk pen name panjang,

Gue sih baik-baik aja. Latihan yang kerasnya macam shit, dikejar anjing neraka (?), dikejutin sama makhluk yang ajubilah... syukur gue masih waras sampai sekarang...

Eeee ... sori ya. Mungkin sekuelnya bakal terbit bulan depan. Tempat penerbitan langganan gue lagi ‘meledak’ katanya. Dan dikarenakan berbagai alasan yang tidak bisa saia jelaskan, gue gk cukup nekat buat pindah tempat. Yah, pasti terbitlah pokoknya.

WHUT!? Hebat bener! Memang dewa lah dia! But, gue gk mau ngebayangi wajah asistennya saat melihatnya memahat figurin yang lagi lemon dan menggambarnya .. euww ... gue jadi simpatik dengan asistenmu bro.

Jangan salah, gue juga salut dengan dedikasi dan ketekunannya. Walaupun tekniknya ... ortodoks banget ...

Sohibmu, Zerotaiga ‘

_‘yo, zeroTaiga-kun,_

_Huh ? deja vu ya.. gue juga pernah ngalamin gitu ! Tapi itu sih dulu. Eh ? lu takut dengan anjing ? Sumpe lu ? Lu laki kan ? Masa’ sama guguk aja takut !  lol~_

_WTf ! Tega bener lu ! Ngak ! Gue gak terima ! Pokok_ _nya sebagai fans loe no.1#, gue nuntut sekuelnya ON TIME ! Gue aja nemuin deadline, masa’lu yang baru doujinka aja gak bisa ?? dunia kiamat ..._

_Hoho~ Gpp . Toh gue juga mikirin hal yang sama . Btw, gue ada koleksi serialnya . Tapi kurang vol.4 nya . Lu tahu gak dimana gue bisa nemu ? Waktu itu gue nyari sampai ke Nakano Broadway dan gak nemu juga! Gah ! Padahal bab krusialnya ada di vol itu !!!_

_Oh ya, kalau boleh ngusulin nih, artwork dan gambar lu kan bagus, kenapa gak jadi mangaka aja ? Lu bisa taruh dulu name lu , sapa tahu disetujui. Sayang banget lho lu ada bakat jadi mangaka tapi malah jadi doujinka buat nambah duit jajan !_

_Sobatmu, orenokaterunowaoredake-kun’_

Kagami diam sejenak sebelum kembali mengetik balasan,

 

‘ ah, sudahlah, udah jelas siapa -__- ,

Gah ! halooo? Ini internet, jadi gue gk pcaya ma loe ! ngaku aja dah, napa ... lol

Oh, aku merasa tersanjung #ajugileh

Gimana ya ... sebenarnya gue beli versi terbitan Amerika, jadi gue sendiri gtw ... sori ... tpi pfft!- ngebayangin elu keliling toko buku dan mandarakes hanya buat mencari BL .. lol ~ gue pengen liat muka kasirnya ! lol~

....... no thanks. Dengan menjadi doujinka, gue bisa menggambar sesuka gue.... ‘

 

Setelah mengklik tombol kirim, Kagami kembali berbaring,menatap cakrawala biru dengan jenjangan kapas putih yang mengiringinya. Ia berpikir, kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba bisa berbicara kasual dengan idolanya. Tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya bahwa ia akan bisa ngobrol sebagai penpal bareng Aoki. Kenyataan bahwa dia yang notabenenya CUMA doujinka reguler mandarake baru aja populer dan penginspirasi seorang mangaka yaoi populer sungguh sulit diterka .. maupun diolah oleh kata-kata.

‘ Aneh emang.. padahal art gue biasa-biasa aja ... kalau fans gue cewek-cewek fujo kayak Aida-senpai sih masih normal(?) lah .... tapi si Aoki Hyo ini udah jelas ‘cowok’ dan ‘yaoi mangaka’. Kepikiran jadinya kalo gue merubah cowok inosen menjadi fudan karena art gue cukup me... _brrr_ -gue gk mau ngebayanginnya ... gue malah makin merasa bersalah-’

 ** _Piiipiripipiiiittt_** \- suara Hibird(plakk)-nada dering tanda pesan masuk pun berbunyi, menyadarkan Kagami dalam lamunan monolog panjangnya .

‘ _wkwkwkkk iya juga yah,_

_Maav la yaw. Sengefansnya gue ma lu, gue gak senekat itu untuk membokar rahasia identiti gue . lol~:v lu gak percaya jga bukan urusan gueehehe~_

_Whuttt? Amerika ? Lu bisa bahasa inggris ?_

_Haa? Siapa_ _bilang jadi mangaka berarti kita gak bebas imaginasi ? Tergantung dengan gimana elu ngeyakinin ( atau ‘ memalak ‘ ) editor buat nerbitin manga loe .. lol~’_

Disini Kagami merasa kata dalam tanda kurung itu bukan lelucon. Ia pun menggeleng dan lanjut membaca,

 

_‘_ _Nah, sebagai inspirasi loe aja ni .. gue kasih cerita ‘wow’ dari gue yang secretnya sejagad !_

_*cough* Aslinya, gue gak seperti yg dibayangi fans *iya dooong~* gue .. gue bahkan gak nyangka bakal terjun ke dunia yaoi macam ni ..._ ’

 

Ajugile .. ternyata Aoki orangnya narsis juga ...

 

‘ Aa ... gimana negejelasinnya ya ... gue Jepang tapi tinggal di LA sejak SD ... 

Wah .. nekat juga loe .. ternyata inilah warna aslimu ... lol~

Eh? Jangan bilang loe straight ?? ‘

... dan saat Kagami mengetik tombol kirim, dia berteriak ... melengking ...

‘ KENAPA GUE MALAH NANYA GITUAN???KALAU DIKIRAIN NGEGOMBAL GIMANA ???’

Disaat dia tengah asyik ber _facedesk_ ria, dering ponsel pun berdenting nyaring-membuyarkan dramanya dan terpakzaa menerima nasib.

Kalau Aoki jadi keki, habislah riwayatnya. Aoki adalah satu-satunya kawan sesama fudan-meskipun cuma penpal...

 

‘ _lol~ dunia itu sempit ya ..._

_*cough* gimana ya .. bisa dibilang gitu .. tapi semua berubah_ _sejak Avatar menyerang (?)_

_.. bercanda. *cough*_

_Gue itu berubah sejak ‘suka’ (mungkin ..? gue sendiri gak yakin ..) dengan cowok.._

_.. please jangan ketawa ..._

_.. *cough* dan saat gue lagi menghadapi pergolakkan batin yang dasyat (?) , gue nemu doujin Konoha High School loe di rumah kawan gue yang fujo .  # jadi, elo pelakunya ... lol~_

_Pas habis gue baca tuh doujin, gue ngebayangin tuh makhluk  . Dan laknatnya, sesampainya di skolah, gue gk bisa berhenti bro!! Karakter Naruto di doujin loe mirip banget ma dia ! Gue coretin deh buku tulis gue dengan gambar-gambar dia seperti di doujin loe ( gue gak ngelanggar hak cipta kan ?) .. dan AJSDKLF!! Sohib gue ngeliat tuh buku !? Untungnya sih gak ketahuan siapa yang gue gambar .. sisanya loe udah bisa ngebayanginya deh ..._

_Fiuhh .. entah mengapa setelah cerita rasanya lega .._

_... btw, gue gak bercerita ala shoujo manga kan ?_ ‘

 

Kagami terus menatap layar ponselnya. Menatapi …. Menatapi … menata-

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA— _gedebuakhhh!_**

“ KAGAMI TAIGA! HABIS INI KAMU MASUK RUANG KANTOR BP!!!”

Wahai macan Seirin yang tampan nan manis, sepertinya engkau telah salah memilih tempat dan waktu untuk chattingan … *sigh*

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

Jam pulang sudah berdentang dan Kagami masih membayangkan isi pesannya dengan Aoki. Emang gak kapok juga pemuda yang satu ini, padahal udah dua tiga kali dia dipanggil. Tapi sudahlah, namanya juga Kagami Taiga. Mana takut dia yang begituan, paling cuma kalau dilarang main basket yang ‘syukur’nya gak dibahas sama Sang Guru Sensi.

Tangannya terus membaca ulang pesan yang dibacanya dikelas itu. Sesekali dia tertawa kecil dan kembali menggulir ke atas untuk membacanya lagi. Okeh, dia mulai gila.

‘ Wuih, gak nyangka … gue kirain alasan dia ngambar manga dengan alasan yang sebelas dua belas dengan mangaka pada umumnya .. ternyata gini toh ..’ pikirnya .

_Tanpa ia sadari, sederetan gadis-gadis dikoridor blushing dan teriak histeris, dan para pria puber merasakan sesuatu yang ‘ketat’ sambil menelan liur._

Kakinya terhenti di loker sepatu. Tangan kanan masih memegang ponsel dan menatapinya.

“ Kagami-kun”

‘ — _but wait_ , apa efek ‘cough’nya gak kebanyakan tuh ? Jangan bilang dia _nervous_ —‘

“ Kagami-kun”

‘ —hadehh, walaupun bangga gue bisa menginspirasi orang _awesome_ seperti Aoki-san, tetep aja gue merasa bersalah. Bertambah sudah dosa gue—“

“ Kagami-kun”

‘ —kalau dibilang kata-katanya mirip shoujo manga sih… gimana ya.. gue gak pernah baca shoujo manga. Tapi kalau ngeliat cewek sekitar sih udah ngerti mah. Emm… mirip seme/uke tsundere kali ya kalau bahasa BL nya ? Eh, tunggu dulu—mangnya BL ada bahasa isyaratnya ? Kacau nih otak gu—‘

**_Syuuushhhh_ **

Kagami kaget bukan kepalang.

Sekelebat gunting baby blue menancap di lokernya. Dengan gerakan slowmotion epik, kepala memutar ke arah sumber ‘gunting’ itu.

Dan ditemukan seekor(?) Kuroko Tetsuya dengan aura seseram Lord Majesty Akashi Seijuuro, babang seme dari kota yang jauh dari kota sebelah . Hadoh nak, sepertinya anda telah terpengaruh oleh sememu.

“ Kagami-kun, gue tahu gue sebening kaca, tapi bukan berarti Kagami-kun boleh mengabaikan panggilanku… “ , ancam ( atau protes? Saya juga bingung ) Kuroko .

Yang dipangggil malah mengertakkan giginya ,bulir-bulir keringat menetes dengan dramatis dari kulit sunkissnya.

‘ _Shit_. Horor bener nih buncel!! Astaga, Akashi ! Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada sohib guee!?’

“ K-k-k-Kuroko!? Sejak kapan lu disini ?”

Pertanyaan yang salah, Kagami.

“ … Kagami-kun, kalau cuma ngak nyadar keberadaan gue sih _normal_.. kalau ngak dengar suara gue berarti lu udah parah dalam ukuran _manusia_ normal”, kilah Kuroko , masih betah memasang aura sinisternya, dibalut  dengan muka poker andalannya.

Jujur aja ya  Kuroko, mukamu lebih seram begitu.

“ S-sudahlah, lu mau nanya apa ?” ,Tanya Kagami was-was. Maklumlah, beberapa detik yang lalu dia ditraumatiskan secara tak manusiawi yang sebenarnya salahnya sih …

Kuroko diam…

… masih diam …

… bener-bener diam …

… oke, ini mulai horror …

“ W-woi ! Jawab aja susah napa ??”

“ … diem. Lagi mood horror nih. “

“ ...”

“ .. okelah. Kagami-kun, gue lagi pengen ke toko buku nih. Kawanin dong.”

Kagami hanya menatap diam.

Kuroko tidak terima.

“ Kagami-“

“ iya! Iya! Ya udahlah. Loe mau nyari apa ? Novel lagi ?”, tanya Kagami sambil memasang sepatunya.

Kuroko pun mengambil sepatunya di loker dan berbalik menghadap Kagami. Tatapannya tidak seseram tadi, tapi aura autoritinya masih kental.

“ Bukan. Komik dan doujin. “

“ Oh. Tumben ? Biasanya Lu ngeborong novel, malahan novel Kurt Vonnegut gue blom lu balikin. “

“ Iya deh. Besok gue balikin.”

“ Oke. Tapi inget ya, lain kali jangan lupa ijin klau mau minjem. Lu malah ambil-ambil ajeh.”

“ Sapa suruh lu malah sibuk menggambar pas gue manggil loe.”

“ Ha? “

Sekali lagi kagami menatap Kuroko. Bedanya kali ini ada bulir-bulir keringat bercucuran dari dahinya.

“ kagami-kun? “

Gulp “ Y-ya, kuroko ?”

“ ... Lu napa ?”

Gulp gulp “ n-ngak. Napa ?”

“ ... Btw kagami-kun...”

“ .. y-yaaa ? “

“ ....”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“... gambarmu bagus. Mau jadi mangaka ya ?”

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?????????

“ EeeEEEeehhHhh?? M-maksud loee?”  
Kuroko terus menatap sang harimau. Kagami bingung harus bertingkah seperti apa, kelimpungan atau kebingungan.

“ Kemarin gue ngeliat lu nyoret belakang buku tulis dengan karikatur si guru MTK bego nan edan kita. Stylenya modern banget sih, kayak doodle. Tapi kalo orang lain ngeliat lebih jeli, gaya lu mangaka banget. Sayang gak disalurkan.”, saran Kuroko.

Yang ditanya hanya melongo. Sesekali ia menelan liur lagi, lalu mengedipkan mata.

‘ Fiuh. Untunglah ... _stay cool .. stay cool_ ..’

“ Ah, ngak. Gue gak pede gambar gue sebagus itu. Gue juga gak pernah nyoba sih, tapi udah jelas banget gue ngak bisa.”

“ Em ? Kenapa gak bisa kalo belum dicoba ? “, tanya Kuroko.

Kagami merenung sejenak. Kepalanya menadah keatas.

‘ Iya juga ya. Kenapa gue gak bisa ya ? Aoki aja nyoba-nyoba iseng dan jadi mangaka popular. Malahan gue yang nginspirasi dia buat jadi mangaka…. Ah, gue malah balik merasa berdosa nih. Untuk segala dewa-dewi yang ada di bumi ini, maaafkanlah hambamu yang berdosa ini …’

Back to the topic dong, bang alis gantungan baju lelong.

Kagami terus terdiam. Otaknya yang biasanya jarang dia pakai *OI!!!* mulai bekerja, mempertimbangkan _wisdom_ dari Yang Mulia Ratu Kuroko Tetsuya. Si Yang Mulia ratu sendiri pun asyik malah handphone, seakan udah sinkron dengan Kagami yang pengen didiamin dulu biar demeanor serius yang sejarang bulan biru di malam hari gak lenyap senyap.

Mereka berjalan kecil ke kelas, ambil tas dan berjalan santai ke gym. Kagami masih berpikir tentang kemungkinan untuk jadi mangaka. Jujur aja dah, dia lebih suka buat doujin, apalagi sebagai pelampiasan kekecewaannya terhadap pairing-pairing yang tak kunjung canon, menenggelamkan kapal titanic imajinasinya ke laut pasifik. Sedangkan, kalau jadi mangaka, belum tentu plot yang dia usulkan akan diterima oleh editor. Yang paling menyeramkan itu ketika mangaka harus ngirim name, naskah lengkap dll tepat waktu (deadline) atau bakal disikat dengan sedotan WC *cough*. Kalau jadi doujinka kan bisa kapan aja. Kalau mau tetap pamor, ya harus cetak selagi ada festivalnya. Kalau lagi dating malasnya, ya gak apa-apa. Toh doujinshi tentang Alpha Omega dari ship Viktuuri, OTP terbarunya itu, sampai sekarang belum nampak buku keduanya. Maish banyak diincar lagi doujinnya.

Intinya, doujin ka itu _low pressure_. Pembaca akan terus mengincar doujinmu karena ikatan solidaritas sesame fujoshi-fudanshi yang kecewa dengan anime yang dituju.

Mangaka ? latihan basket dan kompetisi aja udah bikin kelimpungan, apalagi nambah beban jadi mangaka?

Kagami berdesah, lalu mengucek-ucek rambut dua warnanya. Tangannya menggenggam erat tali tasnya.

Eksitensi HP di kantung celanyanya memanas, seakan-akan memperingatkan sesuatu.

‘kayaknya udah saatnya aku konsultasi dengan Aoki nih.’

**_To Be Continued_ **


End file.
